The invention relates to the attachment of a drying rack to a wall and, in particular, to folding drying racks that are composed of frames made of metal wire or tubing, have drying rack crosspieces, are articulated, are associated with means for securing in the utilization position, and are provided with hooks for fastening to a radiator or a bar.
It is known that various types of drying racks can be used to dry washing, some of which have to be attached to at least one wall of the dwelling, while others are displaceable, folding, and mounted on feet, or can be hooked to a radiator.
Fixed drying racks require mounting holes to be made in the walls, something which not everyone is able to do, harms the wall, and engenders penalties when the tenant leaves his dwelling.
Drying racks that attach to radiators have the advantage of not harming the premises but the disadvantage of being attachable only to areas of the dwelling that have radiators. Thus, they can only be used as a supplement to a drying rack or solely for small garments.